


Theo Raeken Valentine Moodboard

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: How Theo Raeken would spend Valentine's day with you.Part of my Valentine 2021 Event
Relationships: Theo Raeken & Reader, Theo Raeken / Reader, Theo Raeken x Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 2





	Theo Raeken Valentine Moodboard

  * Theo isn’t really the romantic type but he kept seeing all the gifts and cards all over Beacon Hills and decided that he should get you something.
  * Once he started he couldn’t stop. He bought two kilograms of chalk hearts for you.
  * They were on sale for cheap.
  * He felt bad when he saw Stiles hurrying out of the store with so many gifts he dropped several on the way to his car.
  * They looked all the way through the store but couldn’t find anything he thought that you’d really like.
  * He settled for a bunch of fancy heart shaped balloons which he let loose in his car.
  * Which was a mistake given that he spent the rest of the day trying to find the perfect flowers for you.
  * He couldn’t see out of the back of the car with the balloons floating around.
  * He managed to find a massive bouquet of red flowers that Theo didn’t recognise and roses.
  * He was rather pleased with them but then he realised how expensive they were and he was worried that they’d wilt and die before he could show them to you.
  * Theo picked you up from work which was a nice change of pace. 
  * When you went out to the truck you couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Theo crammed into the back of his pick up with the balloons almost swallowing him and the giant bunch of flowers in his arms.
  * He was more than happy that you liked them but warned you that there was another surprise.
  * He swung by your favourite pizza place he had put in an early order. 
  * The pizza was heart shaped and said. ‘You have a pizza of my heart.’ which you thought was very funny.
  * You still hadn’t stopped teasing him about it when he turned the wrong way at your usual turning.
  * He wouldn't tell you where he was going until he pulled up at a drive in cinema. 
  * The two of you had to hide the food Theo had snuck in which wasn’t hard because he had piles of blankets in the back.
  * He spent a few minutes setting up the back of his truck and moving the balloons so they were tied to the sides of the truck, which he pointed out he should have thought of before.
  * When he helped you out of the truck and into the back you realised he’d blown up an air bed and brought all the bedding that had been at home.
  * It was a little satisfying to see some people you recognized, shivering and on cheap plastic seats while you got to snuggle up under all the blankets with Theo.




End file.
